1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display, and particularly to a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need to decrease a spectral intensity of blue light while a luminance and a chrominance of a picture displayed by a liquid crystal display are ensured.